warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 9
Hoofdstuk 9 "We moeten jagen." zei Beukloof. Sparster lag in het medicijnhol. De Clan wachtte in spanning af tot hij hersteld was en terug wakker zou worden, dus nu regelde Beukloof alles."Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot, julie kunnen jagen met Dennepoot, Moeraspoot en Ada, maar ik geef jullie wel een paar krijgers mee. Geelvaren en Ambermos, ik vertrouw de leerlingen jou toe. Stormpoot blijft achter." zei Beukloof."Hij kan gaan patrouilleren bij de WindClangrens met Roggevlam en Veenhart." Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot kwamen aanwandelen en gingen bij Dennepoot en Ada staan."Hallo Dennepoot en Ada!" zei Leeuwenpoot vriendelijk."Hallo. Alles goed met jullie? Hoe gaat het met de training?" vroeg Dennepoot."Goed." miauwde Magnoliapoot. Leeuwenpoot grijnsde "Magnoliapoot is een ramp!" zei hij lachend."Ze is helemaal omhoog, zo in de kruin van de Grote Beuk geklommen achter een eekhoorn aan! Ze durfde er niet meer uit te klimmen." Dennepoot schaterde het uit. Geelvaren en Ambermos liepen achter Beukloof aan naar hen toe."Wat een hoop leerlingen." zuchtte Geelvaren."Maar het zal ons wel lukken. Laten we vertrekken voor alle prooi weggevlucht is. Het regent maar een klein beetje op dit moment." Ada knikte en de jachtpatrouille vertrok. Het bulderen van de rivier bij de grens met de RivierClan was luider dan gewoonlijk, en de moerassen waren natter en zompiger."Kijk uit!" riep Geelvaren. Magnoliapoot gleed uit over een paar natte bladeren en viel in het modderige water."Vossenstront!" spuugde ze. Leeuwenpoot hielp zijn zus overeind."Opletten, leerlingen." miauwde Ambermos."Hier splitsen we op." ze waren bij de Grote Beuk beland, merkte Ada op."Geelvaren, jij neemt Dennepoot, Ada en Magnoliapoot. Dan neem ik Moeraspoot en Leeuwenpoot." Geelvaren knikte. Ada volgde de cyperse kater richting de rivier."Ehm.. Geelvaren?" zei ze voorzichtig."Is het niet gevaarlijk bij de rivier?" de krijger kneep zijn ogen halfdicht."Daar heb je gelijk in. We gaan over de rivier." Dennepoot sperde geschrokken zijn ogen open."Hoezo? Daar is het stuk Schaduwterritorium waar we niet mogen komen! Er... er zitten adders en vossen!" Geelvaren keek vriendelijk naar de leerling."Het is het hoogst gelegen stuk." miauwde hij dan."En jij en Moeraspoot zijn toe aan een uitdaging. Vergeet niet dat jullie over een paar manen krijgers worden." Dennepoot trok onwennig zijn schouders op."Maar Roospoot en Ada niet!" fluisterde hij."Als zij gebeten of aangevallen worden, wat ga je dan zeggen tegen Sparster?" Geelvaren hield halt bij de rivier."Magnoliapoot en Ada kunnen zichzelf vandaag bewijzen. Er is een WindClanpatrouille gespot hier. Hier loopt onze grens met de WindClan ook, maar patrouilles gaan liever om dit stuk heen vanwege de gevaren. De RivierClan moet wanhopig zijn voor prooi als ze hier komen jagen, en ze zagen hun kans des te beter omdat wij hier niet patrouilleren." Magnoliapoot legde haar oren plat."Dit kan uitdraaien op een grensgevecht." miauwde Geelvaren."Ik heb Ambermos en haar leerlingen gevraagt in de omtrek te jagen zodat ze ons te hulp kunnen schieten in geval van nood, en Roggevlam's patrouille is hier ook zoals jullie weten. Sparster weet hier ook van. Het is een test." Ada keek hem bang aan."Maar ik heb nooit gevechtstraining gehad!" barstte ze los. Dennepoot knikte."Ze zou ons alleen maar voor de poten lopen." zei hij."Dat is nu ook weer niet waar!" siste Ada."Hoezo niet?" de cyperse leerling trok zijn wenkbrauwen op."Buiten het feit dat je kunt jagen ben je compleet nutteloos." Ada gloeide van woede."Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen?!" zei ze verontwaardigt."Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren!" Dennepoot keek haar vreemd aan."We zijn ook vrienden. Ik zeg gewoon dat je alleen maar slechts kan brengen als je meedoet in ons gevecht." Magnoliapoot ging naast Ada staan."Je bent harteloos, Dennepoot!" zei ze. Het kleine poesje zette haar haren op. Dennepoot snoof."Silt, jullie." siste Geelvaren."We moeten de rivier nu oversteken." De gouden kater sprong het water in en worstelde zich naar de andere oever. Het ging succesvol en hij schudde zich uit zodra hij aan land was. Dennepoot ging achter hem aan en ook hij bereikte veilig de overkant. Nu was het Magnoliapoot's beurt. Het roste poesje glipte het water in en duwde zich af. De sterke stroming duwde haar opzij, zodat ze verder en verder wegdreef van Geelvaren en Dennepoot."Help!" riep ze geschrokken. Geelvaren's haren kwamen recht overeind. Ada sprong het water in en zwom naar het roste poesje toe. Ze herinnerde zich de keer dat ze in het water had moeten springen om Stormpoot en Sneeuwzang te helpen, samen met Veder. Gelukkig had haar pleegmoeder haar leren zwemmen voor het geval ze ooit in nood was. Magnoliapoot worstelde zich naar Ada toe en de eenling duwde haar gauw de oever op, waarna ze achter haar aanklom."Dat was op het nippertje." miauwde ze. Ze schudde zich uit."Bedankt." miauwde Magnoliapoot. Hoofdstuk 8 ���� Hoofdstuk 10 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind Categorie:Zang van de Storm